Beauxbâtons : la Mascarade des Christophères
by Docteur Orwell
Summary: Récit d'aventure se centrant sur les tribulations d'un nouvel étudiant à Beauxbâtons : fourberies, mystères, conspirations, moquettes autonettoyantes... Comme d'habitude.
1. Chapitre 1 : Le Départ

**Disclaimer** : l'univers dans lequel se situe cette fic est la propriété intellectuelle exclusive de J.K.Rowling, de même que l'Académie de Magie Beauxbâtons. Le reste est issu de mon imagination tordue, vous ne rencontrerez ici principalement que des personnages originaux.

**LES CHRONIQUES DE BEAUXBÂTONS**

--0-[-

-(Le Départ)-

C'était la plus belle journée que Paris avait connu depuis une centaine d'années : le ciel était d'un gris perle, le fond de l'air était presque tiède et les vapeurs de pots d'échappement stagnaient au sol sans remonter à hauteur de nez. Plusieurs citadins paniqués pointaient du doigt, du haut de leurs balcons, une petite portion du ciel à la teinte inexplicablement bleuâtre : des choses étranges se passaient, des choses qui jamais ne s'étaient produites auparavant. Redoutant dans cette tâche d'azur une quelconque pluie acide inconnue, les mères de familles ordonnaient à leurs enfants de rentrer à la maison pour se protéger de cette nouvelle et macabre pollution ; bientôt, cédant à la panique, elles téléphoneraient à la gendarmerie pour prendre connaissance des mesures d'urgence à prendre. Peu à peu, avec une lenteur oppressante, la terreur s'abattait sur la capitale.

C'était une coïncidence intéressante de voir ce jour-là précisément Théo arpenter l'avenue Charles Gide, car son programme de la journée prévoyait diverses activités propres à réveiller le même climat d'anxiété horrifiée que celui qui saisissait les Parisiens à l'heure même. Non pas que Théo partageait leur crainte face à ces changements climatiques jamais rencontrés auparavant à Paris ; il habitait Dijon, et cette particularité l'avait conduit à déjà rencontrer bien d'autres phénomènes paranormaux aux yeux d'un habitant de la Ville Lumière : des températures atteignant les trente degrés, des arbres fleurissant mystérieusement dès Mars, d'étranges animaux à queues touffues se baladant dans les fourrés des noisettes dans les pattes… Non, car si l'emploi du temps de Théo devait plonger ces autochtones dans un état de stupéfaction comparable, c'était bien pour une autre raison :

Théo était un sorcier.

Théo était un sorcier, et il ne le savait que depuis le milieu de ses dernières vacances d'été, et il devait se rendre à Dieu sait quel secret rendez-vous en plein Paris pour passer une année pleine en internat dans une Académie de magiciens, cloîtré pour apprendre à faire chanter la symphonie pastorale de Beethoven à des poivrières. C'était effectivement presque aussi inattendu et inconcevable qu'un mètre carré de ciel bleu en plein Paris…

Les parents de Théo marchaient derrière lui, promenant leurs yeux sur les alentours (au demeurant plusieurs bâtisses du Second Empire aussi impersonnelles que banales, ce qui était dire beaucoup), n'osant poser les yeux l'un sur l'autre, tandis que le cadet de la famille, d'une tête de moins que Théo sautillait un peu partout. Tous deux informaticiens, ils avaient rencontré une certaine difficulté à accepter l'idée que leur fils adoré soit envoyé dans une école de magie, et, pire encore, forcé à porter des chapeaux pointus pour les sept prochaines années ; le sens de la mode de la mère de Théo avait failli se désagréger lorsqu'un sorcier, venu annoncer la nouvelle à la famille afin de mieux gérer le traumatisme psychologique qui en résulterait, lui avait confirmé que ce genre de couvre-chef était effectivement apprécié dans une partie du Monde dont elle n'avait pas conscience. Le père, lui, avait plus de mal avec le concept de feu de Cheminette, mais il était beaucoup moins rationaliste que son épouse. Finalement il avait avancé : « Marine, nous restons ensemble mariés et sous le même toit depuis treize ans et nous n'avons toujours pas divorcé. N'est-ce pas encore plus inconcevable ? » Devant cette logique incontestable, la mère de Théo avait hoché la tête et accepté la dure réalité. Et ils en étaient là maintenant, traversant Paris pour trouver un bon Dieu d'endroit où rencontrer des bon Dieu de sorciers et laisser leur bon Dieu de fils aller dans une bon Dieu d'Académie de bon Dieu de Magie et, bon Dieu, ce bon Dieu de parking allait leur sucrer un bon Dieu d'argent. Bon Dieu.

« Je suis très excité, » commenta Théo qui marchait devant eux, un plan de Paris déroulé entre ses deux mains, masquant son champ de vision et menaçant ainsi à tout moment de lui faire contrer une crotte de chien.

« C'est normal, mon chéri, c'est la puberté, tu es comme une hormone parlante désormais, » répondit sa mère, encore un peu dépassée, craignant que le frère de Théo, Pierre, ne s'éborgne contre un réverbère à sautiller comme une puce.

« Non, je veux dire, excité à propos d'aller à l'Ecole. »

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu oserais dire ça un jour, » commenta son père.

« Théo, c'est quand qu'on arrive ? » gémit Pierre, presque aussi impatient que lui.

« On ne devrait plus tarder désormais… »

Théo replia son plan, qu'il remit dans son sac à dos ; ses parents suivaient toujours, traînant deux lourdes valises à roulettes derrière lui ; l'une était pleine de vêtements, l'autre d'un assemblage d'objets hétéroclites et bizarres que Théo avait ramené d'une journée d'achats scolaires que lui et son père avait effectués l'après-midi suivant leur révélation de l'existence du monde des sorciers. Théo avait été trop enchanté à tout essayer pour en parler, et Marine s'était enquise des détails auprès de son mari, encore sous le choc. « Ils… Ils ont des… des… Moquettes autonettoyantes… » Une telle idée avait déjà failli produire l'évanouissement de Marine, et elle avait évité de chercher à en savoir plus, eu égard à son pauvre cœur. Pierre, lui, avait boudé deux jours au motif de ne pas les avoir accompagnés aux courses, accordant seulement son pardon lorsque Théo l'avait laissé jouer avec les langues de belles-mères parlantes (quarante boutades différentes !) qu'il avait achetées. L'essentiel était que Théo s'en sorte bien avec cette histoire de fous, lui.

« Comment ça s'appelle, déjà ? Rogatons ?

Beauxbâtons, corrigea Théo.

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce nom, enfin, Beaux bâtons ? Ca signifie quoi ? Qu'ils ont toujours les châtiments corporels là-bas ? Qu'ils vous frappent avec des triques et des verges, mais qu'elles ont été dessinées par un grand couturier et que par conséquent c'est fabuleux ?

Heu… Je pense que c'est plus une référence aux baguettes magiques…

J'aime mieux ma théorie, » fit-il d'un air pincé.

Papaaaaaa, c'est quoi une verge ? demanda Pierre.

Eh bien, vois-tu, mon fils, lorsqu'un papa et une maman s'aiment beaucoup, ils /

Une verge, c'est un bâton, Pierre. Marine, comment peux-tu voir des allusions scabreuses partout ? »

Sa légitime ne répondit pas, car ils remarquèrent soudain, au milieu de leur conversation, qu'ils étaient enfin arrivés au croisement de l'Avenue Gide, de la Rue de Verdun et de la Rue Séverine. Il y avait assez peu de circulation, et d'ici là, ils pouvaient voir, coincée entre quelques arbres squelettiques, la bâtisse du Grand Hôpital de Paris, quelques pelouses et…

« Le petit temple romain ! »

Et, effectivement, se dressait au coin de la rue un édifice grand comme un kiosque, fait d'une élégante pierre ciselée et couronné d'un dôme. Théo poussa un soupir de soulagement ; Dieu merci, tout cela n'était pas une macabre blague !

« Où ça ? s'enquit Pierre.

Eh bien, sous ton nez, là !

Je ne vois rien.

Oh, laissa-t-il échapper, déçu et gêné. C'est vrai. Il m'avait dit qu'il y avait des sortilèges de… Repousse-moldus dessus. C'est pour ça que vous ne le voyez pas. »

Il y eut alors un silence pesant ; ses parents avaient cru qu'ils pourraient lui dire au revoir à la dernière minute avant le départ pour l'école, mais le moment des adieux était désormais supposé se passer bien plus tôt qu'ils ne l'auraient voulu. Ils allaient tous devoir faire preuve d'encore plus de sang-froid que prévu. Même Pierre, conscient du poids de l'atmosphère, cessa de sautiller et se mit à marcher plus gravement.

Sans un mot, ils traversèrent la rue, ne sachant s'il valait mieux ralentir pour repousser la séparation ou bien se presser pour écourter cette situation pénible au plus vite. Théo frissonnait un peu ; il débordait d'enthousiasme à l'idée d'entrer en contact avec un monde aux possibilités plus fabuleuses que tout ce qu'il aurait osé espérer, mais il n'avait jamais séjourné en internat auparavant, et ne pouvait se confronter à l'idée de ne pas revoir sa famille sans une appréhension certaine.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passera si je ne peux pas revenir ? Si je les laisse là de l'autre côté pour toujours ? Et qu'en plus il n'y a strictement rien du côté où je vais ? »

Il avala sa salive, sachant que c'était désormais un peu tard pour reculer : ils étaient à quelques mètres de cette espèce de temple rond en marbre blanc, et déjà sa mère lui mettait en main les poignées de ses valises, rajustant son col de chemise au passage.

« Pas trop nerveux ? » fit-elle avec un sourire, espérant calmer ses inquiétudes. Elle savait très bien que c'était un exercice vain, Théo sachant très bien qu'elle avait des malaises pour tout et n'importe quoi : avant son départ en classe verte, lorsqu'il était rentré à la maison une demi-heure plus tard que prévu, lorsqu'il se coupait le doigt avec un éplucheur à légumes… …lorsqu'un type à chapeau pointu, horreur, venait annoncer qu'il allait entrer dans une Académie de sorciers… C'avait été embarrassant, sur ce coup-là. Marine allait probablement s'effondrer dès qu'elle l'aurait perdu de vue. Il se sentait un peu coupable à l'idée de lui infliger un tel stress.

« Bon, au moins, ça veut dire qu'elle espère vraiment que je revienne, » se dit-il.

Il l'embrassa, puis ce fut au tour de Pierre et de son père. Il pointait le regard vers le sol, trop tourneboulé pour penser à dire quoi que ce soit. Son père eut le tact de briser le silence :

« Bon, j'espère que tu vas faire des merveilles là-bas. N'essaye pas de changer des citrouilles en carrosses dès le premier jour, d'accord ? Et écris-nous souvent.

Oui.

J'insiste, hein, ces calmants coûtent chers.

Daniel ! répondit sa mère indignée, mais avec un air définitivement coupable sur le visage.

Allez ! Ne perd pas de temps, voyons ! »

Théo hocha la tête, marmonna un mot d'Adieu sans parvenir à déterminer s'il avait été audible ou non, et tourna les talons, s'avançant vers la rotonde. Il ne regarda pas derrière lui ; il devait avoir pénétré dans la zone des sortilèges protecteurs, pouvaient-ils encore l'apercevoir ? Sans s'arrêter, il entra : l'intérieur n'était pas bien plus grand qu'une boulangerie, tapissée sur les côtés d'un banc de marbre, propre mais vide, à l'exception d'une dérangeante silhouette tapie dans l'ombre, aux formes bizarres. Il essaya de ne pas paniquer :

« Du calme, tu vas t'avancer vers lui lentement, flegmatiquement, et tu vas lui demander de la manière la plus naturelle possible, excusez-moi, monsieur, pouvez-vous me dire où se trouve le bureau des informations ? Oui, très bien, ça, excusez-moi, monsieur, pouvez-vous… »

Se persuadant du mieux qu'il pouvait que jamais au grand jamais il n'aurait peur de la personne à laquelle il se préparait à parler, répétant sa phrase d'accroche dans sa tête, il fit quelques pas en avant, résolu et ferme.

Mais tout changea dès qu'il ne fut plus qu'à deux mètres de la « chose. » Il n'eut que le temps de voir dans l'ombre luire deux grands yeux jaunes aux pupilles de chats, le scrutant avec avidité, incapable de fuir en arrière : il était trop tard. La chose bondit ; elle s'éleva bien à trois mètres avant de fondre en piqué sur lui à la vitesse d'un cobra, agrippant de ses deux doigts griffus sa chemise, touchant sa poitrine. Théo tomba sous son poids, s'étalant de tout son long, lâchant ses valises qui retombèrent en fracas. La chose se ployait sur son corps étendu : Théo sentait des articulations revêches, dures au toucher. Nerveusement, il cligna des yeux ; il n'aurait pas du. Face à lui s'étalait une face de monstre assoiffé de sang, parodie sordide de visage humain : des yeux rouges exorbités et injectés de sang, des narines à l'affût, reniflant l'odeur de sa chair, une bouche pleine de dents acérées rangées dans un ordre fantasque et anarchique, qui s'ouvrait lentement, comme une plaque d'égout grinçante… L'haleine de souffre lui montait au visage, lui qui n'était alors capable que de penser, tel une cassette passée en boucle : « Ne me touche pas ne me touche pas ne me touche pas ne… »

Puis un son vint du fond de la gorge, rauque et cruel, animé d'un rire dément qui en secouait le timbre, une voix d'outre tombe cruelle et rocailleuse… Qui hurlait.

« BIENVENUE AU CŒUR DE TES SOUFFRANCES !!!

Le Bureau des informations ? » lâcha-t-il de manière purement réflexive, pouvant à peine croire que ces mots quittaient ces lèvres.

« Oh, bien sûr, répondit en souriant le visage d'un ton ravi et joyeux, tout droit et à gauche. »


	2. Chapitre 2 : L'Entrée

**Disclaimer :** tout est à JKR, blablabla. Enjoy.

**Chapitre 2**

Théo mit un certain temps à enregistrer l'information, se demandant si ces paroles amènes n'étaient pas le fruit des hallucinations provoquées par une atroce agonie (ce qui aurait toujours été mieux que de se voir dévoré vivant, spectacle à la fois douloureux et singulièrement barbant). Mais, réflexion faite, il semblait bien que ce… Machin venait de le renseigner sur la voie à prendre, non sans avoir apparemment tenté de l'avaler tout cru, certes, mais, quand même. Il se demanda soudain où était parti l'atroce monstre griffu, puisque le visage qui le fixait des yeux semblait pour le moins différent de l'abominable face de zombie qui lui avait annoncé son entrée au Ministère des Finances (« au cœur de ses souffrances, » pardon, n'extrapolons pas). Bien que ces yeux eussent quelque chose d'un peu trop allongé dans leur forme, de même que ses lèvres, et que ses pupilles en demi-lune rappelassent celles d'un chat, le reste avait soudain repris une apparence familière, beaucoup moins effrayante malgré ces occasionnelles « bizarreries. »

« C'est très bien tout ça, pensa-t-il. Mais POURQUOI est-il toujours couché sur moi ? »

Il n'eut pas le temps de théoriser très longtemps, la créature probablement masculine croisant les doigts et s'adressant à lui d'un ton nonchalant, couché sur lui comme sur un long sofa moelleux :

« Tu as l'air d'un gosse, toi. Je suppose que tu es un de ces premières années ? Vous rapetissez tous les ans, c'est incroyable.

Oui, fit-il dans un souffle.

Ca ne va pas ? Tu as l'air tendu.

J'ai votre coude sur mon poumon.

Quelle chochotte ! »

Avec une rapidité étonnante, il déplia ses bras, qu'il appuya sur le sol avant de faire un salto, arrachant Théo au poids de son corps. Tout cela aurait probablement été fort gracieux si la créature en question n'avait pas rencontré le mur en marbre blanc au passage. Elle s'écroula dans un chapelet de jurons alors qu'il ramassait ses bagages étalés autour de lui.

« Sales murs, fit-il en se tenant le nez. Je hais les murs. Saletés de murs. Les murs sont tellement stupides.

Oui, commenta-t-il exaspéré, mais il faut dire que vous ne lui aviez pas demandé poliment de se pousser avant.

C'est tout à fait vrai, commenta une troisième voix, et Théo se retourna, pour ne voir personne.

Qui a parlé ? s'inquieta-t-il.

Eh bien, le mur.

Le mur.

Oui, tu sais ce qu'on dit toujours, hein ? « Les Murs ont des oreilles… » Ca ne leur suffit pas, à ces ingrats, bien sûr, il faut aussi qu'ils sachent parler en plus d'entendre, tout ça pour répéter… Oui, uniquement pour répéter, je n'ai pas peur de le dire, moi, au moins, à ces sales cafardeurs de murs, ces empêcheurs de tourner en rond, ces violeurs d'intimité… Mon Dieu mais que je HAIS les Murs ! Eh, où tu vas ?

Au bureau des informations, fit-il en accélérant le pas, et malheureusement pour lui la Chose avait une célérité étonnante.

Laisse-moi t'accompagner au moins ! haleta-t-elle en le rattrapant. Tu es si petit. Ils vont t'écrabouiller comme un bébé moineau. J'en sais quelque chose, j'écrase souvent des bébés moineaux.

Non, merci, » insista-t-il de plus en plus agacé.

La perspective de se faire accompagner l'aurait rassuré il y a cinq minutes plus tôt, mais la compagnie de ce cinglé à pupilles de chat n'était certainement vouée qu'à lui faire perdre encore plus son temps. La magie n'était pas si chouette que ça après tout.

« Je peux me débrouiller très bien tout s / Oh, mon Dieu. »

Trop occupé à fuir la présence de ce dangereux malade mental, Théo n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était sorti du petit temple par l'autre entrée, et qu'il venait de déboucher sur ce qui devait avoir la taille du cloître d'un grand monastère. C'était une grande cour à ciel ouvert, entourée de préaux à colonnades romanes, dont les Arcades ouvragées laissaient voir une véritable foule passablement chaotique. Il y avait aussi beaucoup de monde sur la pelouse de l'espace découvert, et Théo réalisa soudain que la totalité de ces gens n'avait pas plus de douze ans. Des dizaines, peut-être plus de deux centaines de futurs premières années qui paillaient, caquetaient, piaulaient, caracoulaient, ramageaient un peu partout dans le joyeux désordre indescriptible que seule une cour de récréation pouvait créer. L'écrasante majorité portait des vêtements d'un bleu Majorelle prononcé, aux formes amples et longues : des robes de sorcier, dont la variété de coupe et de confection forçait l'admiration. Théo contemplait tout cela plus ou moins bouche bée, suivant sans trop savoir ce qu'il faisait la Chose au travers d'un océan de préadolescents bavards qui les remarquaient à peine ; il n'avait plus en tête la raison de sa présence ici, trop occupé à contempler la diversité du spectacle. Certains crâneurs criaient sur tous les toits qu'ils savaient déjà effectuer des sorts complexes avec leur baguette, et faisaient jaillir en l'air des étincelles multicolores, le plus haut possible, qui explosaient comme des feux d'artifices ; le pétard de l'un d'entre eux fit exploser par erreur de l'encre, qui tâcha en retombant les habits de tout son entourage, ce qui lui fit mériter les foudres de ses camarades. Des filles gloussantes s'entraînaient à chanter le plus aigu possible, fixant leur diapason sur des rossignols enchantés qui répliquaient toujours plus fort, comme des larsens, au point qu'elles se firent chasser à coups de chaudrons par leurs voisins exaspérés. D'autres encore se disputaient âprement sur qui gagnerait un duel à mort, le Roc ou la Vouivre ? Théo n'eut pas le temps de se décider quant au parti à prendre, puisqu'il bouscula de l'épaule une fille seule dans son coin, plongée dans un bouquin de poche, qui grommela pour toute réponse. La Chose, pressée, lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers une porte en bois bardée d'une serrure de fer forgé. Il se demanda soudain comment un espace aussi grand pouvait se tenir en plein dans l'hôpital du Bicêtre, encore plus lorsqu'il se souvint qu'il n'avait vu aucun édifice accolé au temple en marbre blanc : il y a avait certainement de la magie là-dessous.

Le Machin referma derrière eux, et Théo se retrouva dans un bureau de style baroque, tapissé d'étagères bourrées de dossiers administratifs, envahi d'une odeur de naphtaline entêtante. Un quarantenaire à la mine de statue de cire relisait quelques feuillets, assis derrière le bureau, cinq chaises devant lui, l'une libre, les quatre autres occupées par des élèves de l'âge de Théo. Ce dernier marmonna un « bonjour » embarrassé, se sachant le dernier arrivé, et s'assit sans demander son reste sur la 2ème chaise en partant de la gauche.

« Bien ! C'est très bien, commenta le sorcier au bureau, avec le grand sourire forcé qu'on n'arbore que dans les cérémonies officielles (tout le monde dans la pièce eut mal aux lèvres rien qu'à le voir se donner cette peine). Je suis Mr. Bélial, votre directeur pour cette année à l'Académie Beauxbâtons. »

Théo entendit derrière lui un petit « oh ! » outré, qui devait provenir du Truc.

« En tant que directeur adjoint, donc, continua-t-il en forçant ces trois derniers mots d'un grincement de dents étrangement agressif, je voudrais sincèrement vous souhaiter une excellente année dans notre école, et bien d'autres encore. Croyez-moi lorsque je vous assure que notre corps éducatif fera tout pour que Beauxbâtons soit pour vous une seconde maison : le développement de vos capacités magiques est ici plus qu'un objectif, c'est une vocation. »

Ayant repris son ton officiel et obséquieux, Théo remarqua à quel point ses pupilles semblaient basses : il lisait probablement la feuille disposée sur la table, incapable d'apprendre un discours par cœur.

« Nous vous assurons un environnement de qualité et des cours de talent, capables de vous faire parvenir au niveau scolaire à la mesure de vos ambitions. L'Académie a toujours souhaité… »

Déjà lassé de cette langue de bois soporifique, Théo fit mine d'écouter en se mettant à étudier ses voisins. Etrangement, aucun d'entre eux (lui inclus) ne portait de robes de sorciers, tous vêtus d'habits moldus : il comprit bêtement que tous ces discours n'étaient destinés qu'à accueillir les étudiants encore non familiarisés avec le Monde Magique, comme le stipulait le discours en un euphémisme alambiqué pour « Nés-moldus. » A sa gauche était affalé, un air de mauvaise humeur prononcée au visage, un garçon Beur aux cheveux courts, qui devait faire presque une tête de plus que lui ; manifestement du type colérique, il fixait avec un regard noir le presse papier en forme de vachette à tutu comme s'il souhaitait assommer le directeur adjoint d'un bon coup sec.

« Notre internat, d'une capacité de… »

Craignant qu'il ne remarque son attention, Théo tourna la tête pour découvrir à sa droite une japonaise aux cheveux manifestement décolorés en châtain, un sourire un peu bêta sur son visage de midinette, attifée d'habits fluo de marque très voyants et de chaussures compensées dont le talon devait faire la taille approximative d'une théière.

« Le Diplôme de fin d'étude vous permettra… »

Probablement le genre à connaître par cœur les noms des 30 candidats d'un télé crochet sans être capable de situer le Mexique sur une carte, pensa-t-il gravement. Les deux autres à sa droite avaient l'air normaux, un peu ennuyés comme lui mais à l'air sympathique. Pourquoi devait-il être coincé entre une bécasse et un futur truand ?

« …Et j'espère que nous allons tous très bien nous entendre. Des questions ? »

Silence.

« Allez, les enfants, ne soyez pas timides. »

Silence, encore.

« Il y a probablement des choses que… Non ? »

Prenant en pitié le pauvre bougre, Théo leva la main, se demandant quelle idiotie il allait bien pouvoir sortir. Le Beur lui asséna un regard meurtrier, furieux de voir l'entretien un peu plus prolongé.

« Où pouvons-nous enfiler nos uniformes ?

Oh, il y a des vestiaires un peu plus loin de l'autre côté du cloître, si ça vous convient. C'est drôle que vous appeliez ça des uniformes.

Eh bien, il y a un code vestimentaire imposé, donc je pense…

Non, non, non. Il y a bien une couleur imposée, pour vous différencier entre élèves de niveaux différents. Les premières années portent du bleu foncé, les dernières du bleu clair... Mais il n'y a pas d'uniforme exigé.

La liste de fournitures scolaires indiquait pourtant de prendre obligatoirement des robes de sorciers…

Oui, fit-il d'un ton sec et ferme, comme dans tout bon établissement scolaire qui se respecte, une tenue correcte est exigée à l'Académie. »

Théo le fusilla du regard, outré. Alors comme ça les vêtements moldus n'étaient pas considérés comme un habillement « décent ? » Sa sympathie pour cette raclure d'employé s'évanouit instantanément. Celui-ci se rendit compte après coup de sa gaffe, et ajouta comme pour balayer sous un tapis un mouton de poussière :

« Vous n'allez pas vous promener nu comme un ver à l'Ecole, non ? »

Théo n'avait jamais autant haï le sourire ridé et figé de cet imbécile borné ; il sonnait si ouvertement faux et plissé qu'on l'aurait cru modelé dans du plastique mou. La Nippone les dévisageait alternativement, complètement incapable de déterminer ce qui se passait. Ses trois autres camarades, refroidis, avaient eux l'air d'avoir compris le sous-entendu peu louable de leur directeur adjoint.

« Non, fit Théo en sachant que répliquer aurait été inutile et dangereux. Certainement pas.

Nous sommes donc d'accord. D'autres questions, les enfants ? »

Son énervement difficilement voilé laissait entrevoir que cette fois-ci il entendait que l'entretien se close le plus rapidement possible. Après les cinq secondes d'attente minimum, il les autorisa à sortir.

« Demandez à Eraste si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, déclara-t-il à ce qu'on ne pourrait plus appeler la Chose à partir de maintenant, avec un air glacial sur son sourire en polyester. C'est notre homme à tout faire.

Je ne suis pas un homme à tout faire, s'exclama avec indignation le dit Eraste. Je suis un synergique de services titularisé !

Bien sûr, bien sûr. A plus tard, les enfants. »

Sans demander leur reste, il s'engouffrèrent à l'extérieur et Eraste claqua la porte, retournant au cloître lui aussi. Les autres nés-moldus se dispersèrent ; Théo aurait bien voulu aller parler avec eux, mais Eraste l'engagea dans un début de conversation trop bon pour être loupé.

« L'ignoble enflure, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle, et il sauta sur l'occasion pour se passer les nerfs.

Oui, répliqua-t-il. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à supporter cet hypocrite pour un an.

Il est gérable, la plupart du temps. Mais quoi qu'il dise il finit toujours par agacer prodigieusement. Evite de le croiser, il devrait oublier ton impertinence… Oh, et fais-moi plaisir, tutoies-moi, ajouta-t-il à un Théo plutôt touché et prompt à pardonner sa farce idiote après avoir rencontré un _véritable_ imbécile, je suis l'homme à tout faire de l'Académie, comme il le rappelle si amènement.

Il est supposé accueillir les étudiants à parents moldus, mais il n'a pas l'air de nous apprécier beaucoup. Bah, je suppose qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de crétins de ce genre ici…

Pour ainsi dire, commença-t-il avec un air embarrassé, mais il se retint, arborant un petit sourire triste que Théo ne comprit pas. Bon, j'ai à faire, essaye de discuter un peu avant le départ.

Ah… D'accord. »

Eraste se mit en marche, puis s'arrêta ; de dos, l'on n'aurait pu déterminer ce qu'il hésitait à dire.

« Quoi qu'il arrive, débrouille-toi pour n'enfreindre aucun règlement. »

Il ne le regardait pas.

« Tu ne peux pas te le permettre. Tes rapports avec la direction de Beauxbâtons ont pris un très mauvais départ. A bientôt.

Oui… A bientôt. »

Eraste partit d'un pas léger, mais l'enthousiasme semblait y manquer. Théo frissonna ; il avait pensé débarquer dans un monde aux possibilités infinies où il saurait s'épanouir, mais désormais il se retrouvait confronté aux mêmes types d'obstacles bornés et pénibles qu'il avait du supporter chez les Moldus. Ca ne s'arrêterait donc jamais ? Il repensa au sourire de crocodile chafouin de Bélial ; pourquoi y avait-il soudain quelque chose qu'il détestait au sujet de cette école, quelque chose qui commençait à lui faire peur ?

« Arrête de penser ça, s'ordonna-t-il. Tout va très bien se passer et tu ne vas pas commettre de gaff/ »

Ne regardant pas où il allait, il venait de se re-cogner contre l'élève solitaire, une jeune fille au visage passablement ingrat toujours plongée dans sa lecture, qu'il avait bousculée auparavant ; celle-ci grogna pour de bon cette fois-ci, et Théo s'éloigna, confus, à travers la foule d'élèves en robes bleu foncé.

« Ah, quelle misère… Je devrais sûrement essayer de me faire des amis ici… Quoique je n'aie plus trop envie de me faire remarquer aujourd'hui… J'ai vraiment besoin de rester dans la discrétion. »

C'est précisément à ce moment-là que, toujours aussi pensif, il se cogna contre une arcade du cloître. Laissant échapper un juron, il attira quelques regards sur lui. Avant qu'il ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, un garçon brun se rua vers lui, pris d'une euphorie extatique comparable à celle d'un morveux hyperactif un matin de 25 Décembre, en beuglant à la ronde :

_**« OH MON DIEU ! IL A UN DJINN ! C'EST UN NE-MOLDU !!! OH MON DIEU C'EST UN NE-MOLDU ! LE MUR AVAIT RAISON !!! »**_

_J'ai vraiment besoin de rester dans la discrétion_, qu'il avait pensé.

Eraste avait eu raison :

_Saletés de murs._


	3. Chapitre 3 : L'Imbécile

**Chapitre 3 : Un imbécile.**

Les gens continuaient à le fixer du regard ; il ne s'était pas senti humilié comme ça depuis bien longtemps. Aussi éprouva-t-il un sentiment de détestation instantané à l'encontre du préadolescent extatique qui gigotait devant lui en attirant l'attention de la foule avec le manque de discrétion d'un Tyrannosaure au sein d'une session de l'Assemblée Nationale.

« _**JE SUIS TROP CONTENT DE T'AVOIR TROUVE !!**_

Ca fait toujours un de nous deux, fit-il dans un souffle, essayant tant bien que mal de faire comprendre à leur entourage qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec cette idiotie bruyante.

J'ai des tas de trucs à te demander ! Tu as deux minutes ?

Heu, eh bien, j'ai deux trois trucs à faire, là, je suis assez occupé…

Quoi donc ?

Oh, fit-il en cherchant la première excuse bidon à balancer de manière à se débarrasser de l'opportun. Je dois me… Changer aux vestiaires…

Super, je dois y aller aussi ! s'exclama-t-il, et Théo manqua de se gifler en remarquant que ce crétin en robes orangées n'avait pas encore mis son uniforme non plus. On a un peu le temps, de toute façon, on ne part pas avant un moment.

D'a… D'accord. Mais vite. »

Théo tourna les talons, espérant que personne n'avait mémorisé son visage suite à cet intermède tonitruant. Il essaya de se diriger le plus discrètement et rapidement possible vers le vestiaire, fulminant contre le crétin brun qui le suivait d'un pas nonchalant, une expression d'attente excitée au visage. Aussi loin qu'il pût s'en souvenir, Théo n'avait toujours porté en horreur que trois choses : les vers gluants, la traîtrise et les regards de condescendance portés sur lui. Autant dire que la perspective d'être suivi par un espèce de Bozo échappé de sa cage de cirque, attirant tous les regards sur eux, et l'associant à son indiscrétion sans-gêne, ne lui plaisait guère. Arrivant à l'autre bout du cloître, il poussa le bâtant d'une porte en bois cerclée de fer forgé, et se dépêcha de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur d'une salle de pierre nue, impersonnelle et, Dieu merci, complètement désertée. Estimant que le pire était évité, il laissa tomber son sac sur un des cinq longs bancs bruts et rustiques qui parcouraient la pièce. Il dénoua la fermeture-éclair, et conçut de se débarrasser rapidement de l'empêcheur de tourner en rond qui l'avait suivi, un air toujours béat au visage :

« Donc, tu voulais quoi ? fit-il en espérant montrer le mieux possible qu'il était pressé.

Eh bien, il faut que je fasse avec ordination, sinon on n'en retirera rien de concret… Un peu d'organisation. Tu t'assoies, s'il te plaît ? »

A sa grande surprise, Théo vit le crétin se poser sur un banc, sortant de son sac un calepin vierge et une plume. Il aurait poser des question sur cette attitude si un espèce de mulot à la fourrure rousse n'avait pas immédiatement surgi de dessous le col de la robe Majorelle (particulièrement ouvragée et encombrée de motifs divers, même s'il ne le remarquait pas) du jeune inconnu ; la bête, de la taille d'une barquette de beurre, agitait ses petites pattes griffues de rongeur pour se balader sur ses vêtements avec frénésie, sans qu'il y prête la moindre attention. Soudain, le présumé campagnol se jeta sur la plume et le calepin, et, l'un en patte, l'autre en gueule, il se re-percha sur son épaule. Avec une expression de gargouille glaviotante, Théo vit le rat soulever avec excitation la feuille de protection du bloc-notes, et tapoter d'impatience de sa plume sur le papier, comme un enfant à table tapant de sa fourchette pour réclamer plus vite sa pitance.

« Ca vient, Pipelin, ça vient, fit le jeune propriétaire d'une caresse affectueuse sur l'animal. Il est cool, non ? J'adore les Nasins… »

Son expression avait changé ; l'enthousiasme hystérique avait fait place à la prose terre-à-terre et allant au plus urgent du fonctionnaire au guichet.

« Bon, tu t'assoies, je n'ai pas toute la journée, tu sais. »

Ne sachant absolument pas quoi faire d'autre, Théo se laissa tomber sur un des bancs de bois. Il le regardait, le Nasin (ça s'appelait comme ça ?) toujours perché sur l'épaule le calepin en griffe, d'un air vaguement intéressé.

« Bien. Commençons par le plus urgent. Où et comment pourrais-je me procurer ces superbes animaux parlants et intelligibles, de taille géante, que les Moldus gardent égoïstement pour eux ? Parle-moi plus d'eux, depuis que j'en ai entendu parler, ça me passionne. »

Théo sentit ses poumons se serrer dans un mouvement de recul caractéristique, avalant sa salive sans s'en rendre compte ; le Nasin s'activait frénétiquement sur la feuille avec grand bruit, retranscrivant l'entretien. Sa réaction immédiate fut la plus prolixe et définitive qu'une telle question ait pu lui mettre en pensée :

« Hein ? »

Il ne savait quel élément de la question remportait la palme de l'incongruité et de la perplexité absolue : le gigantisme, le don de parole, l'intelligence. Il comprit bêtement que cet imbécile cherchait à savoir quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas sur le Monde Moldu, et qu'il avait mandé pour cela, mais, sérieusement… Des animaux. Géants. Intelligents. Qui… Parlent. Quoi que cela cache, il avait raté un bon nombre d'épisodes. Aussi crut-il judicieux d'oraliser sa pensée :

« Hein ?

Oh, utilise ta tête, enfin ! lâcha-t-il avec énervement. Tu vois très bien de quoi je parle !

Non.

Mais voyons, si ! Ces merveilleux animaux de deux mètres de haut, tout habillés, qui distribuent des ballons aux enfants et font des photos avec eux ! »

Le miracle de la raison est une chose étrange ; Théo resta dix bonnes secondes la bouche entrouverte, en proie à l'impuissance intellectuelle la plus parfaite ; puis, soudain, en l'espace d'un millionième de seconde, il entrevit l'idée lumière qui expliqua l'intégralité du problème.

« Ah ! Oui ! Je vois de quoi tu parles maintenant.

GEANT ! cria son interlocuteur. Alors, comment vous les élevez ? Ce sont des croisements ? Ils peuvent se reproduire entre eux ou ce sont des espèces séparées ? Ils nécessitent une éducation ? Ils ont un statut spécial ou bien on peut en avoir chez soi autant qu'on voit ? »

Dans ses yeux surexcités d'espoir et d'émerveillement brillaient et dansaient assez d'étoiles pour remplir la voie lactée ; aussi Théo fut-il pris d'un élan de pitié et d'embarras abominable lorsqu'il comprit la tragique méprise de ce passionné.

« Eh, bien, heu…

Oui ?

Ce ne… Ce ne sont pas des créatures. Plutôt des… Heu… Costumes en peluche. Des gens sont payés pour les enfiler et… Bouger dedans. Ce sont des, heu, déguisements. Je suis désolé. »

Il avait ajouté, par pressentiment, cette dernière remarque d'un seul souffle. Il vit soudain l'expression de surprise horrifiée et désespérée qui s'afficha sur son visage ; il faillit crier « Pitié ! Ne te suicide pas avec moi à côté ! » mais se ravisa, le journaliste amateur détournant avec une lenteur choquée la tête.

« Non, répondit-il la gorge nouée par saccades. C'est pas grave. Merci de ta réponse. »

Il régnait un silence de mort, seulement interrompu par le mouvement énergique de la plume sur son support d'expression.

« Bien… Une autre question, si ça ne te dérange pas. J'ai entendu dire que vous autres Moldus portez souvent des Djinns…

Oui, j'en porte un là, en fait.

Pourquoi je ne peux pas le voir ? Il préfère se rendre invisible ? Tu dois le porter parce qu'il ne peut pas bouger tout seul ?

Un Jeans est un type de pantalon. Ca n'a rien à voir avec de quelconques génies orientaux.

Ah. Bon. Heu… Pourquoi vous insistez tellement pour mettre des puces dans les ordinateurs ? Les ordinateurs, c'est une race de chats, non ? D'où les puces et la souris, je suppose. Ce serait logique. Mais pourquoi ? Je comprends la souris, mais les puces ? Les chats détestent les puces. Ou alors pas ceux-là ? »

Et ainsi se déroula l'extravagant et lamentable interview de Théo par ce reporter en herbe qu'une terrible désillusion devait frapper. A mesure qu'ils se débarrassaient des dix-sept questions prévues pour la circonstance, plus l'erreur désastreuse s'ajoutait à la méprise tragique, et plus l'extravagance des à priori fondant les questions gagnait en puissance, plus la gêne de Théo augmentait, et plus la déception lénifiante et pathétique du pauvre journaliste sombrait dans les profondeurs poisseuses du désabusement.

D'abord Théo ne fut pris que du besoin bien naturel et compréhensible d'être transformé en blatte pour échapper à une situation aussi pénible ; il y avait quelque chose de profondément démoralisant à voir cet air de chien battu s'intensifier au fil de la conversation, insensible au nasin qui continuait à griffonner avec cette fois-ci des marques de fatigue visibles.

« Donc, les distributeurs de café ne sont pas des hybrides issus de croisements de races de vaches. Merci de la précision…

Ce n'est… Rien. Rien, vraiment.

Bon… Je te remercie d'avoir pris le temps de répondre à mes questions, fit-il en laissant essoufflé le pauvre animal.

Oh… Pas de quoi…

Bien…

Bien.

Hum.

Hum… »

Puis quelque chose d'inattendu se produisit :

Théo fut tout d'un coup pris d'un violent tremblement dans les côtes ; et il eut à peine le temps de se rendre compte que déjà sa gorge commençait à trembloter. Lorsque tout son corps se mit à secouer gentiment, il réalisa seulement qu'il était en train de subir une gargantuesque crise de fou rire. Il était vain de lutter ; pendant toute entretien, la gravité, le sérieux de son interlocuteur, la volonté de ne pas l'offenser de quelque manière que ce soit, avait servi d'œillères et de caches oreilles face au ridicule patenté de la situation. Mais, maintenant que l'interview était achevée, maintenant que cet imbécile naïf ne pouvait plus le regarder qu'avec sa tête de cocker sans pattes creusée par le dépit et la désillusion, maintenant que la raison et l'évidence ne trouvaient plus rien à ajouter pour respecter son point de vue, l'incongruité, le burlesque et l'absurde de l'ensemble des questions posées lui revenaient dans la face comme un boomerang d'arroseur arrosé.

Dieu, que c'était stupide.

Dieu, que c'était DRÔLE.

Il essaya de se contrôler, mais rien n'y fit ; son rire explosa soudainement comme une bombe, libéré et anarchique, le secouant jusqu'à la douleur.

« Ha ha ha ha ha ha, haaaaa… »

Il dut rester comme ça une bonne minute, toisé d'un regard courroucé. Finalement, toujours entre deux gloussements nerveux, il parvint à articuler :

« Ha – excuse-moi, c'est – ha – je voulais pas te blesser – ha – c'est /

Ce n'est pas très gentil. J'essayais juste de m'instruire, c'est tout, répondit-il dans le vain espoir de voiler la nudité de son ridicule du cache-sexe de la dignité hautaine.

Ha – Tu ne dois pas beaucoup fréquenter les Moldus – tu viens d'une famille de sorciers ?

Oui… Trente-six générations de sang pur. Bon, d'accord, trente-cinq. Mais trente-six, ça fait plus classe. J'attendais mon entrée à Beauxbâtons pour résoudre certaines questions insolubles, vu que personne dans mon entourage n'a l'air d'y connaître quoi que ce soit. »

Théo sourit ; quand quelqu'un avait réussi à vous faire rire à ce point, l'on ne pouvait décemment plus continuer à le considérer comme un crétin ennuyeux. A ce moment-là, entre deux hoquets, il lui paraissait juste… Extraordinaire. D'autant qu'il commençait à se remettre du choc et qu'il retrouvait peu à peu la passion énergique qui avait lui dans ses yeux à un moment.

« Bah, de toute façon, c'est l'âge où est supposé se prendre les Grandes Vérités de la vie en pleine figure… Bienvenue à Beauxbâtons. »

Tandis que le Nasin se re-glissait à l'intérieur de sa robe, il lui tendit une main ; Théo la serra instantanément.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Oh… Je préfère ne pas te donner mon nom en entier.

Pourquoi ?

C'est dangereux.

Comme Tu sais qui ?

Non, d'une autre manière.

Limite les risques, alors, dis-en une partie.

D'accord. Acnée-Marie Louis Pépin Théodoric des Duègnes. C'est le nom légal, il tient juste dans le nombre de cases limité.

Tu as… D'autres seconds prénoms ?

Des quantités ; et des patronymes additifs, pour ne froisser personne, comme si ça ne suffisait pas. C'est pour ça que je préfère ne pas dire mon nom réel ; j'ai peur de mourir asphyxié avant d'avoir terminé de le prononcer.

Ah… Attend une minute. Acnée ?

Quoi ?

Tu t'appelles… Acnée ?

Oui ! fit-il avec ravissement. Le grand héros de la mythologie grecque !

Oh. Mais tes parents avaient conscience que ce nom fait aussi penser à /

Oh, mes parents sont cools. Pustulax, mon père, dit toujours que /

Pustulax.

Mais quoi, à la fin ?

Oh, c'est rien. Laisse tomber. »

« Il ne le réalise même pas, » songea Théo, décidément impressionné par le détachement inconscient d'Acnée à la bonne vieille réalité. C'était héréditaire, apparemment. Bah ; un gars avec un tel prénom ne pouvait que promettre d'être une source d'hilarité de tous les instants. En échange, il aurait sûrement besoin dans sa vie de gens plus rationnels… Comme lui.

« Est-ce que je suis réellement en train d'envisager de m'en faire un ami ? »

Il le contempla ; Acnée le dévisageait d'un sourire à dents blanches étincelantes, ses yeux pleins de malice attendant la prochaine balle lancée.

« Oui. Oui, définitivement. »

Fatigué de voir Théo se plonger dans son fort intérieur, il prit l'initiative :

« Et c'est quoi, ton nom à toi ?

Théodore !

Ah !

Théodore Frpktjsndg.

Pardon ?

Théodore Frpktjsndg. »

Acnée le dévisagea avec des yeux de la rotondité d'une soucoupe à thé.

« Tu écris ça comment ?

T-h- /

Non, l'autre.

F-r-p-k-t-j-s-n-d-g.

Tu as des… Néerlandais dans ta famille ?

Non. Pourquoi tout le monde me pose cette satanée question ? »

Théo se renfrogna ; il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais tout le monde semblait avoir d'énormes problèmes avec son nom de famille, sans raison apparente. Peut-être parce que ça sonnait étranger ? C'était agaçant, à la longue.

« Pourrais-tu le… Prononcer encore une fois, s'il te plaît ? C'est en une seule syllabe, n'est-ce pas ?

Oui ; Frpktjsndg.

C'est… C'est un son, ça ? Tu es sûr que la voix humaine peut produire un truc pareil en une seule syllabe ? Je veux dire… Frp-k, non, Fkjsn, laisse, tjsdg…

Non ! Frpktjsndg !

Pknd – Je n'y arriverai jamais. JAMAIS.

Tu as un problème de diction ? fit-il, tentant de se montrer compréhensif.

Oh, c'est rien. Laisse tomber. »

Ils se regardèrent un moment ; puis ils éclatèrent de rire, à deux cette fois.

« Bon, je ne t'embêterai plus sur ça ; mais ne me demande jamais d'avoir à essayer de comprendre réellement ton fichu nom.

D'accord ; mais il faudra que tu me réserves le même traitement.

Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! »

Acnée sembla soudainement reprendre conscience du temps qui passe.

« Zut ! J'ai failli nous mettre en retard pour le départ avec toutes mes questions débiles !

C'était tout sauf débile… »

Acnée accusa la surprise.

« Avec le genre de caractère que tu as… Même tes imbécillités sont hautement instructives. J'aurais raté d'unique quelque chose si j'avais refusé que tu me suives. »

Il ne répondit pas ; en silence, ils finirent par ouvrir leur sac et enfiler leurs robes de sorciers, comme ils étaient censés le faire à l'origine. Mais, intérieurement, ils jubilaient sous cape.

Ainsi fut raconté en détail les circonstances singulières ayant conduit à l'amitié de fer et d'acier qui unit Théodore Frpktjsndg, sang de bourbe fils d'informaticiens dijonnais, à Acnée des Duègnes, grand défenseur sang pur de la tradition sorcière et magique devant l'Eternel (et les Schnitzles). Ce qu'il advint des conséquences tragiques de cette rencontre, là n'est pas la place ; pour l'heure, passons au chapitre suivant, qui rééquilibra cette chaste et pure histoire d'amitié mièvre et dégoulinante par l'introduction d'une romance libidineuse, douce-amère et chaotique, et son manque impardonnable d'action par une course-poursuite aérienne susceptible d'être préjudiciable aux individus souffrant du mal des transports. _On vous aura prévenus._


	4. Chapitre 4 : L'Innocence

CHAPITRE 4 : Trois Innocents

CHAPITRE 4 : Trois Innocents.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent des vestiaires, Théo et Acnée découvrirent une place un peu plus affairée qu'auparavant ; l'heure du départ approchait, et l'on s'empressait de désempiler sacs, valises et cages pour ne pas rater son entrée à Beauxbâtons. A ceci près que Théo n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui l'attendait ; sa propension à se soucier de tout à l'exception du strictement nécessaire l'avait conduit à ne pas même s'interroger sur ce qui l'attendait avant son aménagement à l'école. Un trait de caractère plutôt embarrassant : s'il avait à fabriquer de toutes pièces un énorme mensonge, il inventait à l'avance d'innombrables détails, mais finissait toujours par oublier de se décider sur l'essentiel, par exemple sur le prénom de la personne fictive qu'il devait incriminer, ou la raison pour laquelle elle avait déposé ces punaises acérées sur cette poignée de porte. Aussi faisait-il face à une incertitude assez inquiétante.

« Donc, on est censé aller où, là ? demanda-t-il à Acnée, rassuré d'avoir un sorcier pure souche à ses côtés pour l'épauler. Et pour faire quoi ?

On va prendre un véhicule pour se rendre à l'Académie, je crois. C'est la partie la plus intéressante du premier j /

ACNEYX, SALE PETITE FIENTE !! »

Théo sursauta ; bousculant un autre élève sur son passage s'avançait vers d'un pas brutal une silhouette féminine : les contractions de son visage exprimaient sans entraves une folie furieuse mal contenue, tout comme ses poings serrés qui menaçaient manifestement d'atterrir en plein sur le visage nargueur d'Acnée, à en croire cette apparition vengeresse.

Mais il y avait autre chose.

Même si la colère a toujours tendance à enlaidir ceux qu'elle possède, le pire des courroux n'aurait jamais pu masquer la beauté resplendissante de la préadolescente qui s'avançait vers eux d'un pas saccadé ; mince, ses yeux en amande accusant un regard d'ordinaire langoureux, elle jouissait d'un visage ovale de madone, sans la moindre imperfection. Son teint de lait d'amande s'étalait sur sa minceur, qui laissait présager pour l'âge adulte un corps éblouissant. Théo eut la bizarre impression d'un bouton de rose encore fermé, mais dont le résultat futur paraissait indiscutable.

Enfin, si les boutons de rose pouvaient marcher vers vous avec la ferme intention de vous dévisser le crâne, en tous cas.

« JE VAIS TE…

Oooooh, réagit enfin Acnée, qui, à la grande surprise de Théo, paraissait enchanté de cette rencontre. Isa ! Tu es splendide, aujourd'hui ! Enfin, comme tous les jours, mais bon, tout de même !

Ne change pas de sujet, sale fouine ! acheva-t-elle dans un souffle d'une voix claire qui trahissait une aisance naturelle à la captation de son entourage. Je sais que c'est toi qui l'a fait !

Fait quoi ? Tu es là pour me féliciter ? »

CLAC.

La claque était partie naturellement, sans que la jeune fille s'en rendre vraiment compte elle-même, d'un geste leste et rapide, ses cheveux d'ambre sombre, tombant jusqu'à sa nuque, tournoyant dans ce mouvement.

« Fini de jouer, fit-elle après un temps. Rend. Le. Moi…

Bien, bien, si tu insistes, répondit un Acnée penaud, qui serrait la mâchoire dans la volonté évidente de ne pas trahir la douleur. Tu es injuste, quand même, je ne pouvais pas prévoir que ça te plaise ou non, tu as une personnalité tellement insondable…

Tais-toi !

Heu… Si c'est une conversation privée, je… commença Théo, assez gêné.

Ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien, fit-elle brusquement en se tournant vers lui, son visage plein de politesse et de bienveillance. Appelle-moi Isa. Qui es-tu ?

Heu… Théodore /

Enchantée. Maintenant tu vas m'écouter, éructa-t-elle en se retournant vers Acnée, ayant sans crier gare retrouvé sa furie, Acnéyx, parce que cette fois-ci tu /

Isa ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça !

Je t'appellerai Acnéyx tant que tu seras la petite ordure que tu es ! Et pourquoi ne le ferais-je pas, alors que je t'ai déjà formellement ordonné de ne pas m'appeler Isa ? C'est Isadora, pour toi !

QUOI ? Mais tu viens juste de lui dire de t'appeler Isa, se plaignit-il en pointant du doigt Théo, qui n'apprécia pas trop de servir de bouc émissaire dans cette dispute.

Il peut m'appeler Théo parce que c'est quelqu'un de décent, lui ! Heu, tu es quelqu'un décent, n'est-ce pas ? interrogea-t-elle soudain paniquée.

Heu… Je crois.

AH ! Tu vois !

Excuse-moi, Acnée, mais… Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas qu'elle t'appelle Acnéyx ?

Quoi ? Mais c'est évident, non ?

Non, du tout. Acnéyx, c'est déjà mieux qu'Acnée, argua Théo selon la conviction que moins un prénom pouvait évoquer une maladie pustuleuse, mieux c'était.

Acnéyx est la forme féminine d'Acnée, remarqua-t-elle impatiente.

Ah, d'accord…

Maintenant, assez de parlotte ! REND-LE MOI ! »

Bougonnant, Acnée sortit de sa poche ce qui semblait être un bout de tissu d'un blanc crème brodé de bleu. Isa s'en saisit avec violence, sa rapidité doublée par l'exaspération.

« Si je te reprends encore à fouiller dans mes affaires…

Comment ça, encore ? Tu ne m'as même pas vu ! Qui m'a cafté, au fait ?

ASSEZ ! Si tu oses refaire ça, je te jure que je te jetterai un sort qui t'empêchera de t'asseoir pour les six prochains mois ! Tu veux vraiment savoir pourquoi ?

Non, avoua Acnée, qui préférait ignorer les détails d'une telle abomination.

C'est… Un mouchoir ? Pourquoi avoir volé son mouchoir ?

Parce que c'est un enfoiré ! Quelle autre raison !

Je voulais spécifiquement ce mouchoir en particulier, en fait.

Pourquoi ça ?

Parce qu'elle le range dans une poche de sa robe… La poche INTERIEURE…

Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ce truc ? sursauta Isa, angoissée.

Grâce à ce béni morceau de tissu, je pu embrasser ta peau. Indirectement, bien sûr, mais dans les circonstances actuelles c'est mieux que rien… »

Isa tourna au rouge pivoine ; la colère s'était remplacée par la honte d'avoir suscité une passion aussi déviante. Acnée profita de ce flottement pour glisser à l'oreille de Théo :

« Installe-toi dans un compartiment vide, éloigné, surtout, et garde une place. Demande pas pourquoi.

Hein ? Pourquoi ?

Je serai avec dans le compartiment C, reprit-il à voix haute, avec le sieur Véga, si tu veux me trouver…

Ca ne risque pas d'arriver, crétin ! suffoqua-t-elle, tournant de mépris les talons et en s'enfuyant vers la foule.

Ecoute, je ne te laisserai pas en plan, fit-il à Théo d'un air grave et déterminé. Fais juste ce que je dis et le plan marchera au poil, d'accord ? On se retrouve plus tard si tout va bien.

Heu… Sûr.

A plus tard ! »

Acnée détala à toute berzingue, fonçant à travers la masse des élèves avec moult bousculades pour arriver le premier à dieu sait quoi ; il devait probablement avoir déjà rangé ses bagages, contrairement à la majorité des personnes présentes. Théo se retrouva donc seul à nouveau ; soupirant un grand cou, il traîna ses bagages, suivant la foule au sortir du cloître. L'avancée était difficile et pénible, bien que Théo se trouva dans les derniers à quitter l'endroit. Il continua lentement le long d'un couloir de pierre grise, se demandant si Acnée ne l'avait pas embobiné pour se débarrasser de sa présence, et atterrit dans une nouvelle cour.

Il manqua de s'évanouir.

La cour en question, à ciel ouvert, était certes beaucoup plus grande que le cloître ; mais ce n'étaient pas un accès soudain d'agoraphobie qui avait saisi Théo ; c'était la vue d'une vingtaine de chevaux blancs, aux formes massives, qui se tenaient là accroupis. Gros comme des éléphants, s'il était utile de le préciser. Chacun devait faire, d'après une estimation rapide, trois mètres au garrot ; on les imaginait sans peine en train de défoncer des poteaux électriques et de faire s'écrouler des maisons en préfabriqués sous le poids de leurs énormes pattes musclées, aux sabots d'une lueur métallique. Des ailes massives et splendides sommeillaient, repliées sur leurs flancs. Ils auraient été terrifiants si la beauté des traits et leur allure disciplinée n'étaient pas venus tempérer ce tableau dantesque. Devant chacun était disposé une auge de la taille d'un puits, d'où s'élevaient des vapeurs d'alcool entêtantes ; certains buvaient, d'autres regardaient au loin, sans la moindre attention aux élèves qui les entouraient.

Puis Théo le remarqua : droites derrière eux, attachées solidement par des câbles en fer à des assises de bois massif calées sur le dos des chevaux, se dressaient des cabines bleuâtres, aux ornements dorés et aux formes arrondies. Elles étaient manifestement conçues pour ressembler à ces carrosses de la Renaissance, et leurs câbles pendaient à l'arrière des bêtes gigantesques, comme un jouet à facile traîné par un enfant en bas âge. Les étudiants se précipitaient à l'intérieur des carrosses ; tel était sans doute le moyen de transport qui devait les conduire jusqu'à l'école. Théo se demanda l'espace d'un instant pourquoi alors ces cabines ne disposaient pas de roues, mais ces questions paraissaient dérisoires dans un monde où la Magie faisait la Loi.

Les cabines se remplissaient vite, et Théo dut bien en essayer une dizaine, pour découvrir avec déception qu'elles étaient déjà remplies d'élèves piaillant. Etant parmi les derniers à arriver sur le site, il se rendit compte qu'il ne trouverait asile que près du cheval le plus éloigné de l'entrée de la cour. Il s'y rendit, transpirant sous la chaleur de Septembre ; les animaux étaient si gros qu'il ne parvint à destination qu'après un certain temps. Atteignant son but, Théo poussa en haletant, sous le poids des bagages, la porte du carrosse ; trimbalant ses affaires à l'intérieur, il referma derrière lui d'un coup sec.

Il fut alors instantanément assailli par une odeur sans équivoque d'œuf pourri. Se reprenant, la surprise passée, il constata qu'il n'y avait ici qu'un jeune garçon au teint basané, les cheveux bruns très lisses, déjà assis sur une des cinq places de la banquette, réparties de part et d'autre de la cabine. Après un vague bonjour, Théo hissa ses bagages sur le filet supérieur, essayant de ne pas trop se concentrer sur la puanteur ambiante qui régnait dans ce compartiment à l'ancienne, aux sièges de cuir fixés à gros clous et aux panneaux de bois d'acajous, agrémentés de fioritures diverses. Il faisait sombre, même si les fenêtres, assez étroites, n'étaient pas closes ; remarquant que l'autre élève portait sur lui un masque blanc qui lui couvrait la partie inférieure du visage, du genre de ceux qu'on pouvait voir dans les hôpitaux, il comprit qu'on ne pouvait apparemment pas ouvrir pour faire entrer de l'air frais.

Mais, bizarrement, il se souvint que l'autre passager ne portait pas de masque à son entrée…

Cela n'avait aucune importance.

Théo s'affala sans la moindre grâce sur un siège en face du nez sensible, reprit des forces, s'étira et commença, pour détourner son attention de l'atmosphère viciée, à échanger des banalités avec son compagnon de voyage. A l'en croire, il s'appelait Arcani Mendélon, vivait au Pérou et avait été accepté à Beauxbâtons comme étudiant étranger, ayant reçu une éducation bilingue par sa mère. Si son accent sud-américain était à peine perceptible (ses cours familiaux avaient été assez stricts sur ce sujet), il n'avait jamais été en France auparavant, et se sentait un peu perdu. Théo éprouvait donc une certaine sympathie pour lui, bien que ce sentiment soit tempéré par le manque d'enthousiasme crée par la personnalité manifestement très timide et hésitante d'Arcani, qui avait manifestement peur de gaffer à chaque mot et ponctuait chaque phrase d'une sorte de sourire gêné, implorant la clémence. Ce n'était pas le plus extraverti des individus, et il aurait du mal à se faire remarquer par les autres avec une personnalité aussi effacée. Le son étouffé de ses paroles, qui parvenait à travers son masque, n'aidait en rien à offrir une forte impression, bien qu'Arcani parut en cela certainement comme le plus avisé des deux passagers, Théo souffrant le martyr dans cet air pestilentiel.

A court de présentations, le silence retomba. Les soucis de Théo se reportèrent sur l'odeur d'œuf pourri ; exaspéré, il lança un cri désespéré :

« Il y a comme une odeur, ici…

Heu, fit Arcani.

On ne peut pas ouvrir une fenêtre ? proposa Théo à tout hasard, de plus en plus proche du haut-le-cœur général.

J'ai… J'ai essayé, on ne peut pas.

Quoi ? C'est insensé, » paniqua-t-il.

Sans prendre en compte son avertissement, Théo passa de l'autre côté de la cabine et s'acharna sur une charnière des vitres étroites, poussant de toutes ses forces, enfonçant presque ses ongles dans le bois ; il ne lui importait que de chasser ces effroyables effluves. Soudain, la charnière céda sous son poids ; il se pinça presque les doigts en remontant le battant, et un air pur, frais, libérateur, s'introduit dans la cabine. Rayonnant, Théo força deux autres vitres et respira un grand coup, soulagé.

« Je n'ai pas du pousser assez fort, s'excusa Arcani.

Ce n'est pas grave. »

Théo retourna s'asseoir, rayonnant. Mais une nouvelle contrariété s'abattit sur lui alors qu'il se posait sur la banquette ; de ce côté-ci, l'odeur régnait encore… Diffuse, tout à fait mineure maintenant qu'il avait laissé entrer de l'air du dehors, mais bien présente. Y avait il quelque chose de pourri dans cette cabine ? Arcani, bizarrement nerveux, évitait son regard et contemplait la cour de sa fenêtre.

Puis, Théo se souvint : ce passager ne portait pas de masque avant qu'il n'arrive…

Il devait en avoir le cœur net ; il se leva d'un seul coup et fit un pas déterminé en avant. Comme il l'avait pressenti, la puissance de l'odeur augmenta un peu. Théo baissa les yeux : Arcani semblait immobilisé, l'expression figée par l'appréhension. Il s'approcha de son visage terriblement inquiet : cette fois-ci, la puanteur revint définitivement.

« Mon Dieu, » fit-il.

Arcani se mit à trembler.

« Mon Dieu, répéta-t-il. Cette odeur… Ca sort de ta bouche. »

Il y eut un long silence. Finalement, Arcani avala sa salive et trouva la force de répondre, chancelant :

« C'est parce qu'on est dans un espace étroit et clos. Dans une pièce normale, on ne le sent pas tant qu'on ne s'approche pas trop près de moi. Ne dis ça à personne. S'il te plaît.

Non, non, ça va très bien, reprit Théo, déboussolé. Heu… Je te demanderai juste si je peux laisser la fenêtre ouverte, j'ai toujours eu du mal avec les odeurs fortes.

Oh. Bien sûr. C'est ma faute, de toute façon. Je suis… Sincèrement désolé…

Ne t'inquiète pas, ça n'a rien de risible de toute manière, fit Théo en se rasseyant. Pourquoi tu avais laissé la porte et les fenêtres fermées ? L'air pur aurait empêché ton… Enfin, ça l'aurait empêché de se propager.

Je voulais que de loin le compartiment ait l'air plein, fit-il gêné. Pour que personne ne pense à y entrer.

C'est… A ce point ? demanda Théo qui réalisait selon maintenant la mesure de la honte que subissait Arcani.

Oui. J'espère que ça ne se remarquera pas quand on sera à l'école…

Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit-il en essayant de se montrer rassurant, c'est très exigu ici, et puis je suis sûr que beaucoup de gens ne verront pas que… Enfin, que tu…

Oui, j'arrive assez bien à le cacher en général, fit-il en évitant son regard. Du moment que je ne laisse personne m'approcher de trop près… »

Théo ne savait pas quoi dire ; il n'avait jamais été contraint à un sentiment de pitié aussi puissant. Tout ça avait l'air si bête, si injuste… Si triste, surtout.

« Enfin, je ne dirai ça à personne, sois en sûr, se sentit-il obligé d'insister.

Merci. »

Ils étaient tous deux à court de mots ; c'était probablement une des situations les plus embarrassantes qu'il ait jamais eu à affronter. Ce silence du poids d'un dinosaure aurait pu gagner en longueur si la porte ne s'était pas alors ouverte dans un grincement délicat.

« Ah, dieu merci, ici c'est libre, s'exclama, à la surprise de Théo, le timbre de voix musical d'Isa, un peu contrarié. On a du faire à peu près toutes les cabines !

On ?

Heu, oui, fit-elle en posant ses bagages dans les filets (Théo voulut l'aider, mais elle feignit ne pas l'avoir vu). Je suis avec… »

Une autre silhouette féminine pénétra à l'intérieur ; il eut un petit choc en se rendant que ce n'était autre que la fille bougonnante qu'il avait embouti par deux fois dans le cloître une demi-heure auparavant. Le reconnaissant, elle fronça les sourcils, et prononça, comme si elle se trouvait forcée de faire une tâche ménagère :

« Gwen. Gwen Kistin.

Ah… Ravie. »

Sa voix était dure et âpre, et elle ne continua pas, installant ses bagages et s'asseyant sans dire un autre mot. Sur un visage dur et ingrat s'affichait une expression perpétuellement revêche qui témoignait d'une totale et sans indulgence exécration de pratiquement tout. Sans mot, les trois autres passagers résolurent tacitement de faire comme si cette rabat-joie n'était pas là, décision facilitée par sa plongée immédiate dans un livre à couverture écornée. Pour changer de sujet, Théo s'informa en détail des règles inhérentes au Quidditch ; Isa commença un laïus de passionnée, n'omettant aucun détail dans le plus parfait désordre. Sa logorrhée aurait pu continuer infiniment si la porte de la cabine ne s'était pas rouverte au beau milieu de son discours.

« Isa ! Quelle coïncidence merveilleuse ! »

Acnée avait déboulé sans prévenir ; le visage d'Isa s'assombrit, cherchant le meilleur moyen de le faire fuir sans le provoquer jusqu'à l'inciter à persister.

« C'est gentil de nous faire une petite visite avant le départ, fit-elle d'un ton où le mielleux menaçait de tourner au cri de rage à chaque syllabe.

C'est ce que je prévoyais, oui, répondit Acnée d'un air penaud.

Comment ça, « prévoyais ? »

Eh bien, j'étais dans le compartiment de Véga, et tu sais ce que c'est, on papote, on papote, et soudain je me rends compte que j'avais oublié que son carrosse était déjà plein ! Je suis parti et j'ai essayé toutes les cabines, mais je crois que celle-ci était la dernière libre… »

Ses dents blanches se découvrirent sous un sourire lui montant jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Tu accepterais de me faire une petite place ? Il n'y en a plus ailleurs ! »

Le teint d'Isa tourna à la couleur verdâtre du lait caillé, ses yeux ronds, le souffle coupé. Non pas seulement parce qu'un coup du sort lamentable l'obligeait à partager son compartiment avec un individu qu'elle haïssait ; mais aussi, parce qu'elle, tout comme Théo, venait de comprendre à l'instant le plan diabolique d'Acnée. Isa et Théo avaient été parmi les derniers à s'engager dans la file pour se rendre aux carrosses ; il avait donc été bien facile à prévoir qu'Isa et Théo se retrouvassent dans l'ensemble des cabines vides et éloignées, les autres étant déjà vides. Néanmoins, Isa aurait fui à toutes jambes dès qu'elle aurait vu Acnée s'engouffrer vers le même compartiment qu'elle ; aussi Acnée avait-il endormi sa méfiance en laissant croire qu'il passerait le voyage avec ce Véga. En réalité, il s'était manifestement caché dans le périmètre le plus proche, indiquant aux autres des cabines libres et laissant croire celle-ci occupée, pour s'assurer qu'Isa s'y installe.

Pour résumer succinctement, Acnée était manifestement le roublard le plus retors jamais rencontré.

« Sale petite enflure, » murmura-t-elle, aussi dégoûtée qu'impressionnée par sa duplicité.

Arborant un sourire de triomphe, Acnée prit ses aises. Isa avait l'air d'avoir avalé un litre d'huile de ricin ; Théo se retenait de pouffer de peur qu'elle le mette en pièces ; Arcani, de façon bien compréhensible, se demandait avec perplexité ce qui venait réellement de se passer ; Gwen, elle, avait accordé autant d'intérêt à l'évènement qu'à un mouche drosophile écrabouillée.

Dans le chapitre précédent, nous avions évoqué les conséquences futures terribles de la rencontre de Théo avec Acnée ; c'était une exagération. La rencontre de ces trois individus, maintenant réunis dans ce compartiment exigu et démodé, fut tout aussi fatale et terrible dans l'avenir ; mais c'était manifestement Acnée qui avait conduit Théo à eux. Aussi sa responsabilité dans les évènements tragiques qui devaient suivre en fut-elle plus grande, tout comme ses propres actions, bien plus tard, dans l'Affaire. Pour l'instant, on en était encore au temps de l'innocence et de la naïveté… Mais plus pour bien longtemps.


	5. Chapitre 5 : L'Envol

CHAPITRE V

CHAPITRE V

L'Envol

C'est alors qu'Isa considérait songeusement la meilleure façon de cacher le corps d'Acnée, que Théo commença à remarquer une certaine agitation dehors. Pointant le nez hors de la fenêtre, il vit un escouade assez désordonnée de sorciers en robe blanche s'affairer autour du titanesque canasson auquel était attaché leur carrosse ; un peu plus loin s'activaient d'autres équipes, autour du reste des cabines et de leurs patibulaires gardiens.

« Je crois qu'on va bientôt partir…

Oh, mon Dieu. Vite, vite, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, marmonna Acnée en fouillant dans son baise-en-ville. Ah, le voilà, fit-il soulagé en sortant ce qui semblait être une enveloppe de papier kraft. Maman pense à tout.

C'est quoi ? demanda timidement Arcani.

N'y pense même pas, rechigna-t-il bruyamment en lui lançant un regard mauvais. Il est à moi et je ne vais sûrement pas le donner à quiconque d'autre !

Si tu continues à faire autant du bruit, c'est mon poing que je ne souhaiterai donner dans la figure de quiconque d'autre, » coupa Gwen, décidément énervée de ne pas pouvoir s'absorber dans son bouquin.

Théo continuait à regarder par la fenêtre ; à présent, les sorciers en robe s'étaient éloignés des chevaux, dont ils avaient vérifié les rênes. Venue d'on ne sait où, une voix féminine autoritaire retentit dans leurs oreilles :

« ATTENTION ! Départ dans une minute et quarante-sept secondes ! Veuillez impérativement vérifier la fermeture des portières, l'Académie n'est pas assurée contre ce genre d'accident ! Départ dans une minute trente secondes ! »

Soudain, Théo remarqua l'arrivée dans la place d'un pauvre type, visiblement tétanisé de peur, trimballant un balai imposant sur lequel était accroché une caisse. Tremblant de tout son corps, il enfourcha le balai magique à terre et fit un signe de croix à toute vitesse, à l'envers sous le coup de l'émotion, avalant sa salive.

« Trente secondes !

Qu'est-ce qu'il fait, ce type ?

Théo, reste assis, conseilla Isa.

Qu'est-ce /

Vingt secondes !

Reste assis, ordonna-t-elle en l'attrapant par le col et en le forçant à revenir sur la banquette.

Dix secondes !

Mais tu t'attends à quoi, franchement, à un tremblement de teEEEEEEEEEEEERRE !!... »

Théo n'eut que le temps de hurler tandis que la cabine se secoua d'un seul coup vers une seule direction à la vitesse d'un boulet de canon. Gwen, Isa et Arcani furent instantanément projetés sur la banquette d'en face, atterrissant sur Théo et Acnée telles des tartes à la crème de cinquante kilos, tandis qu'ils étaient remués comme si une chaise sur laquelle ils s'étaient assis avait disparu à la dernière seconde – ce qui était le cas. Gwen tomba poitrine la première sur le torse d'Acnée ; Isa s'écrabouilla les genoux contre la banquette ; le pied d'Arcani percuta la figure de Théo, qui roula sur le côté en se mordant la langue. Il eut juste le temps, maudissant sa douleur, d'apercevoir par la fenêtre le paysage défiler à toute allure… Avant de se stopper net.

Le carrosse avec.

Un second choc, plus violent que le précédent, les secoua une fois de plus. Tout l'intérieur de la cabine tremblait en menaçant de se briser, mais chacun était trop concentré à s'affliger intérieurement de ses bobos respectifs pour en avoir conscience. L'étourdissement passé, il y eut une troisième secousse, puis une quatrième, puis une cinquième, un peu moins violentes. Ils comprirent alors bêtement que la voiture était tractée de force par quelque chose de très rapide, mais à la vitesse irrégulière ; même si les roues se mettaient en branle, les changements irréguliers de vélocité transformaient le carrosse en train de mine de charbon de Russie soviétique en fin de vie.

En bref : le cheval du carrosse s'était mis en branle.

Retrouvant leurs esprits, chacun s'accrocha à ce qu'il put pour contenir les effets pervers des secousses ; Gwen s'accrocha à une lampe qui pendait, Isa se cala dans un coin de la cloison, Arcani à une poignée de porte, Théo au grillage du filet à bagages, et Acnée aux jambes de Gwen. Il se prit pour la peine un méchant coup de pied outré pour la peine et fut pour un moment à nouveau livré à la merci des tremblements. Haletant, se préparant en esprit à chaque nouvelle pétarade, Théo osa jeter un coup d'œil vers l'extérieur.

Il y eut un ultime et définitif BANG ; le contenu de leurs bagages leur tomba dessus, incapable de supporter plus de tensions. Puis, sans comprendre, il vit par la fenêtre se tordre légèrement les pavés de la cour, et rapetisser lentement. Puis, plus rien. Plus de secousses d'aucune sorte : juste le schéma géométrique des dalles de pierres qui se complexifiait, telle une fractale.

N'osant croire ses suspicions, Théo prit son courage à deux mains et passa la tête par l'écoutille ; elles se confirmèrent.

Ils planaient.

Ils planaient à plusieurs mètres au dessus du sol, et ils prenaient toujours plus d'altitude. Devant leur carrosse, il entr'apercevait le gigantesque pégase qui battait ses ailes majestueuses dans un bruit de draps pliés assourdi, et qui traînait la cabine toujours plus loin dans les airs. Et, autour d'eux, d'autres énormes mêmes animaux, tirant chacun un des carrosses qu'ils avaient déjà vus. Ils étaient tous liés entre eux par des cordes rêches et solides. Certaines se détendaient lorsque deux chevaux se rapprochaient dangereusement ; d'autres secouaient une cabine lorsque l'un lambinait trop.

Théo était émerveillé ; lentement, ils quittèrent le plancher des vaches ; la grande place s'amenuisait à vue d'œil, et voilà qu'ils survolaient déjà l'hôpital du Kremlin-Bicêtre, puis un quartier de Paris tout entier. Les toits, les rues, les badauds défilaient sous ses yeux, s'éloignant en traînées colorées. De là-haut, on voyait enfin le bleu du ciel.

« C'est beau, fit-il sans trop réaliser qu'il pensait à voix haute.

Ouais, commenta Isa grimaçante en se massant des cervicales douloureuses. Fantastique.

Oh, ce n'est que la mise en bouche. Le pire reste à venir.

Je vais ramasser mes affaires moi-même, Acnée, si ça ne te dérange pas…

Bien sûr, bien sûr… Théo, viens ramasser tes affaires si tu ne veux pas que le Gringo te dépouille de tes objets de valeur…

Quoi ? Non, je / répondit Arcani le souffle coupé, le commentaire peu reluisant d'Acnée gênant son éloquence.

Ce n'est pas grave.

Ah, excuse-moi, s'excusa Théo en ramassant ses chaussettes éparpillées en rougissant. C'est à toi ? fit-il en tendant une chaîne en or à Gwen, qui la prit en acquiescant.

C'est trop compliqué, tout ça ! Pourquoi s'en soucier, proposa Acnée. Echange de vêtures ! On se les prête pendant une semaine et ensuite /

Tu ne prendras PLUS quoi que ce soit qui m'appartienne, sale cleptomane ! lança une Isa ulcérée.

Je ne sais pas… commenta Théo. Je serais gêné de porter tes affaires, je veux dire, il y a le blason de ta famille dessus. Heu… Il y a ce blason brodé dans TOUS tes caleçons ? »

Remettre en place leurs affaires prit un certain temps ; lorsqu'ils eurent finis, ils avaient déjà quitté de Paris intra-muros. Ils avaient pris soin de ne pas commenter la quantité impressionnante de sachets aux odeurs bizarres qui était tombée de la valise de Gwen ; on se serait cru à une douane d'aéroport trempée en plein trafic de drogues. Elle n'avait pas l'air de s'en préoccuper.

Une fois rassurés sur la nature de la voyage, ils reprirent les occupations qu'ils avaient prévues devoir affronter. Isa, Théo et Acnée faisaient leurs pipelettes ; pour quelque saugrenue raison, elle insistait souvent pour que Théo transmette oralement ses réponses à Acnée (délicieusement odieux), bien qu'ils soient dans la même pièce. Exaspéré par ce jeu puéril, Théo finit par s'enquérir auprès d'Arcani de sa vie au Pérou (ce qui n'était pas inintéressant, en fin de compte), pressé de les voir régler leurs problèmes tous seuls. Gwen, elle, n'était pas plus bavarde qu'auparavant et continuait de s'absorber dans son vieux bouquin ; en rangeant leurs affaires, il avait eu le temps d'en apercevoir le titre : « Applications Hydrauliques en Ingénierie Ferroviaire. » Il ne souhaitait pas en savoir plus, et déballa assez rapidement ses sachets de sucrerie.

Il le regretta assez rapidement ; la mère d'Acnée avait vu juste en lui mettant cette enveloppe dans son sac de voyage. L'inconvénient majeur de voyager dans les airs par traction se révélait définitivement être la fort large envergure d'espace disponible pour tanguer. La cabine ne cessait de remuer dans toutes les directions, à une vitesse anarchique et chaotique ; ça n'arrivait en rien à la cheville des secousses du départ, mais leur fréquence et la longueur du voyage eurent des effets secondaires prévisibles. Une demi-heure après leur envol de Paris, les cinq passagers furent tous pris d'épouvantables nausées (et ceux des autres cabines aussi, il suffisait de jeter un coup d'œil), et finirent tous par pencher la tête par une fenêtre à un moment ou un autre pour « expulser » les relents de ces émotions fortes.

« C'est complètement débile, lâcha Arcani, dernier à vomir dehors. Pourquoi font-ils voyager les nouveaux élèves comme ça ?

Mon vieux, répondit Acnée, on voyage dans des CAROSSES tirés par des chevaux AILES et VOLANTS. Voilà ta réponse : parce que c'est cool !

Mais c'est dégoûtant !

Oui, mais c'est cool quand même !

Mais c'est dégoûtant !

Oh, laisse tomber. Toi et « Cool » n'êtes manifestement pas mêmes cousins au cinquième degré.

Oui, lâcha Arcani rendu furieux par sa gorge douloureuse, c'est moins facile d'avoir des parents partout quand on ne pratique pas les mariages consanguins ! »

La pâleur verdâtre que prit le visage d'Acnée à cette réponse n'eut d'égal que le silence sépulcral qui retomba avec la lourdeur d'une enclume. Arcani paraissait horrifié.

« Lui clouer le bec ne peut que t'attirer ma sympathie, finit par tenter Isa prudente, mais ce n'est pas très sport.

Je suis désolé ! lâcha-t-il frénétique. Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas /

Je te passerai ça, répondit en blanc Acnée. Je suppose qu'on est toujours un peu arrogant quand on dit la vérité. Tu ne crois pas, Isa ? fit-il avec un ton agressif que Théo ne comprit pas (c'était Arcani qui l'avait offensé, pas elle).

Ce qui est dans ta famille ne regarde d'elle, fit-elle précipitamment.

Je suppose. »

A nouveau retomba le silence avec le cri assourdi de désespoir d'un crêpe sautée dans la poêle qui échoue lamentablement sur la moquette. Chacun tournait pathétiquement la tête pour éviter d'avoir à lire l'expression des autres. Réalisant qu'une légère perturbation s'était produite dans une galaxie lointaine, très lointaine, Gwen consentit à sortir de sa sphère cosmique :

« Quelque chose est arrivé ?

Dis-moi, Arcani, tu es déjà allée en Normandie ? sauta Théo sur l'occasion.

Oh, non, comment c'est là-bas, » répondit-il, comprenant qu'il ne fallait pas rater l'opportunité de couvrir ce vide conversationnel.

Au prix d'efforts acharnés, ils réussirent à entretenir l'illusion que le récent accident n'avait jamais eu lieu, et les discussions reprirent normalement. Réalisant une fois de plus que ces médiocres terriens n'avaient aucune logique qui mériterait son attention, Gwen remonta dans la soixante-dixième dimension.

Ce n'est qu'après six bonnes heures qu'ils remarquèrent, au milieu des plaines ventées et escarpées de l'Aude, que leur carrosse perdait de l'altitude. Pendant un moment, ils ne virent rien ; rien que des collines ardues et une lande sèche, envahie de conifères grillés, qui s'amollissaient sous la chaleur un peu plus douce du soir qui tombait. Puis, ils virent, planté au milieu de nulle part, des murailles de pierre, des figures géométriques de jardins, tracées dans le sol, et plus loin un immense bâtiment de pierre blanche, aux tours surmontées de toitures rougeâtres. Ils fonçaient sur Beauxbâtons.

Théo n'avait jamais été aussi excité.

Les carrosses piquèrent du nez avec grâce, se rapprochant un peu plus du sol. Ils eurent à peine le temps d'entrevoir des fontaines, des allées, des clôtures ; avec un fracas terrifiant, ils atterrirent en une ultime secousse. Tous les passagers ignorèrent les avertissements de l'équipe encadrante et sortirent immédiatement de ces cabines qui tenaient plus de la bouture entre la barque de Charon et un wagonnet de montagne russe que d'un véhicule digne de ce nom. Théo aperçut un jardin à la française parsemé de haies, de chemins dallés et de plantes odorantes aux couleurs variées ; on se serait cru dans une interprétation libre d'un jardin versaillais. Ils suivirent sans trop réfléchir ni s'attarder les autres élèves qui s'avançaient vers un autre bâtiment au style grec, de la taille d'une cathédrale et sculpté en marbre blanc. En chemin, Théo retrouva le sorcier épouvanté qu'il avait vu au départ des chevaux ; il transportait toujours avec précaution sa caisse scellée, son balai sur l'épaule.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans cette boîte ?

Rien de matériel, répondit Acnée. L'intérieur est enchanté de manière à empester les phéromones. C'est pour ça que ce type voyageait en tête du cortège de chars, sur son propre balai.

C'est quoi, des phéromones ?

Ah, fi-il avec un rire entendu, disons que c'était la meilleure manière de s'assurer que tous les chevaux iraient dans la même direction le plus vite possible… »

L'intérieur du bâtiment était aussi spacieux qu'il en avait l'air, haut de trente mètres ; envahi comme une mosquée de colonnes étincelantes, des vitraux en pavages laissaient entrer la lumière de tout les côtés. On ferma la porte derrière eux ; au déplaisir de Théo, le seul adulte à rester à l'intérieur était Bélial, vêtu de robes noires étincelantes. Serrant les poings, il se jura de ne pas risquer un nouveau scandale, se rappelant les recommandations d'Eraste. C'était vain ; il avait envie de le frapper à la seule vue de sa face en plastique fondu, ou mieux, de la passer au micro-ondes pour contempler sa liquéfaction par la porte vitrée.

« Bienvenue, les enfants, bienvenue à l'Académie. Je vous demanderais cinq petites secondes. »

Il sortit sa baguette magique, exécuta un mouvement rapide et prononça un mot qu'ils ne purent entendre de là où ils étaient. Les élèves s'étaient arrêtés à quelques mètres de lui, droits dans leurs bottes et leurs robes bleues Majorelle, qu'ils avaient gardé ou enfilé dans les carrosses.

« Merci. Nous sommes tous extrêmement heureux de vous accueillir ici cette année ! Les nouveaux étudiants… »

Plusieurs étudiants, dont Théo, lâchèrent des jurons à mesure que Bélial continuait son laïus soporifique ; à quelques phrases près, les Né Moldus remarquaient qu'il s'agissait du même discours que celui qu'il leur avait servi à Paris. Les étudiants issus de familles sorcières étaient néanmoins tous aussi ennuyés qu'eux par cette langue de bois débilitante, et le chahut commença discrètement dans certains rangs pour briser cette monotonie insupportable. Acnée fut même bousculé par une fille rondelette et toute petite qui s'enfonça dans un baragouin d'excuses interminable. Théo soupirait, Acnée trépignait, Arcani baillait, Isa poirotait ; il était strictement impossible de savoir ce que Gwen faisait, affichant la même expression d'ennui entier, absolu et purifié que dans leur cabine. Au bout d'un moment, Théo n'y tint plus

« …Et exceptionnellement, ce soir au dessert vous aurez de la crème à l'huile de ricin !

Que quelqu'un le fasse taire d'une manière ou d'autre, » lâcha-t-il.

A l'instant même explosa en mille morceaux colorés la partie supérieure du vitrail situé derrière Bélial. Une énorme masse d'un gris métallique se jeta sur lui et l'agrippa dans un froissement inidentifiable ; avec un cri perçant et suraigu que leur déchira les tympans, la chose passa près de sa nuque.

Dans une explosion de sang, la tête de Bélial, figée dans un sourire imbécile, sauta comme un bouchon de champagne, et alla rouler sous les petits pieds du premier rang.

Ils levèrent d'abord leur propre tête.

Ils ne hurlèrent qu'après.


End file.
